New Chaotix Member?
by Yumia-the-Hedgeleon
Summary: One day the Chaotix meet a strange girl who's past is n they help her get out of harms way before it's too late? Just who is trying to harm her?


**AN: **** Hi everybody! Yumia here, and this is my first ever fanfiction story! So please let me know what you think of it and how I can improve!  
****NOTE:**** I do NOT own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters or places in this story, the only things I do own are my characters Yumia the Hedgeleon, Strawberry the Fox, and the Story IDEA. Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters are owned by SEGA.**

Chapter 1 – Mystery Girl

Espio was quietly meditating one peaceful, ordinary afternoon. Though it wouldn't peaceful or normal for long. After about 20 minutes of silence, the chameleon heard a noise, then…..CRASH!

**272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727**

_Tails and Sonic were enjoying a fun ride on the Tornado when the Blue Blur noticed something on the shore, turning to the young kitsune, he called out to him._

_"Tails!"  
"What is it Sonic?" The two tailed pilot asked.  
"I saw something, take us down to the beach!"  
"Okay, if you say so."_

_As they got closer, Tails discovered that it was a red hedgehog. When the fox landed Sonic hopped off of the plane and picked the girl up, noticing she was strikingly light. _

"_Let's get her back to my house." Tails called to Sonic._

_Once the two were back in the air, Sonic noticed something about the girl in his arms:  
SHE HAD A CHAMELEON HORN!  
The blue hedgehog girlishly yelped in surprise and dropped the girl he had been holding OFF THE PLANE._

**272727272727272727272727272727272727272727**

Vector and Charmy were chatting when they heard a huge crash from Espio's room.

"What was that!?" Charmy yelled, startled.  
"I dunno, let's go find out." Vector replied.

As the two walked up the stairs, Espio recovered from the impact. On top of him was a pretty red hedgehog with pink streaks running down her hip long quills, on the top of her head was a light blue tuft of fur. Strapped to the back of her waist was a sword of some sort. As the chameleon on the floor  
realized what was on him, he felt heat spreading across his face. Suddenly , Vector and Charmy burst into the room, noticing Espio and the hole in the roof, they rushed to their friend.

"Who's that?" Vector asked, noticing the girl.  
"I have no idea" Espio answered.  
"She looks fluffy!" Charmy yelled, which of course got Espio and Vector to stare at him.  
"Fluffy?" The two questioned in unison.  
"Never mind." The little bee said, wanting to change the subject.

Vector picked the hedgehog up, noticing blood dripping from her right arm and forehead.

"She's bleeding! Charmy! Go get the bandages!" The croc yelled.  
"I'm on it!" Charmy said, and with that he flew out of the room.

Espio then took the girl from Vector's arms, and walked down the stairs, putting her on the living room sofa. After they bandaged her up, the trio started to look at the girl's chameleon horn.

"What do you think she is Espio?" Charmy asked, staring at his friend's horn.  
"Just because **I **have a horn doesn't mean that I know!" Espio replied, annoyed.  
"Calm down you two, she's probably a hybrid or something."

**2727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727**

_Station Square Central – 2:31__  
_  
"YOU DROPPED HER!?" Tails yelled in frustration.  
"Heh heh, yeah…" Sonic replied, rubbing the back of his head.  
Tails face palmed. "Oh well, let's look for her."

The two split up, so they could cover more ground. As Tails looked around, he noticed his girlfriend Cosmo admiring some flowers growing on the side of a hill. Tails walked over to Cosmo and tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, the Seedrian stood up and kissed Tails.

"Hi Tails."  
"Hey Cosmo, I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Tails greeted, blushing.

After Tails explained what happened earlier, Cosmo was glad to help, and the two began their search.

**27272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727 **

As the new girl came to, she rubbed her head and felt bandages.

*Huh? Why do I have bandages on?* She thought.  
"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Charmy yelled excitedly.  
"EEEEEEK!" The girl screamed.  
"Woopsie, heh heh…"

Vector and Espio ran into the room due to hearing a scream, finding the new girl with tears in her eyes and Charmy holding a creepy spider mask from who knows where.

**AN: First chapter is finished! Awesome! Well you can expect more chapters ASAP. Hope you like the story!**


End file.
